1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanism for arranging different type connectors at different levels, and particularly to an insulative bracket for use with different type connectors having different lengthwise dimensions and arranged at different levels.
2. The Prior Art
Different I/O (Input/Output) port connectors are popularly used in the computer field, and how to efficiently arrange such plenty different I/O connectors around the backpanel of the computer case within a limited tiny room is substantially a good research issue for every computer manufacturer. Some attempts have been taken to stack the similar connectors together or have one connector with dual ports. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,330, 5,080,609, 5,085,590 and 5,336,109 disclose some designs for arrangement of the stacked type connector assembly generally with a frame or bracket combining the upper connector and the lower connector together.
Anyhow, in the recent years, various connectors are introduced to be used within the computer for connecting to different peripheries. Therefore, a structure is desired to have various connectors arranged in the limited space, not only easily and efficiently, but also stably, reliably and flexibly.
An object of the invention is to provide a bracket defining at least two level sections for either fastening the different connectors to the different levels thereof and/or separating the different connectors in different sections thereof.